Alpha Knot Trad
by Le Petit Pandacorne Du Mpreg
Summary: STEREK. SLASH. NŒUD. MATES. Juste un petit truc sur lequel je travaille depuis un moment. Prenez plaisir. Donnez votre avis peut-être :)


**Alpha Knot TRAD **

_PetitPandaCorneDuMpreg_

Résumé de l'auteur original:

STEREK. SLASH. NŒUD. MATES. Juste un petit truc sur lequel je travaille depuis un moment. Prenez plaisir. Donnez votre avis peut-être :)

Notes:

Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. L'auteure se nomme et est sur ce site/application. J'ai parfois changé certains mots car je trouvais qu'ils s'intègraient mieux dans l'histoire et j'ai rajouté quelques phrases car je trouvais aussi que cela rajoutait un peu plus de Pep's à l'histoire.

J'ai corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison grâce à Reverso. Normalement il en reste aucune. Après... pour ce qui est lourdeur de phrase ça devrait passer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'alpha hurla à l'intérieur de la tête de Derek alors que le Kanima lui piqua la nuque et tomba face contre terre. Il était fragile. Vulnérable. À la merci du Kanima.

Mais celui-ci fut distrait par le stupide et vaillant Stiles venant à son secours. C'était humiliant… Derek voulait grogner mais même ça c'était difficile et les pouvoirs de guérison alpha commençaient lentement - trop lentement - à entrer en action.

"Pssst, Derek !" Héla faiblement Stiles, espérant que le Kanima ne l'ait pas entendu.

Il réussit à tourner Derek sur le dos avant que le Kanima ne lui fasse pas subir le même sort.

"Idiot." Derek siffla entre ses dents serrées tandis que son loup hurlait à nouveau dans sa tête. "Mien. Protéger. Mien. Mien !"

"Pardonne-moi d'essayer de te sauver." Répondit Stiles. De manière... Très _Stiles_.

"Stiles."

"Oui ?"

Si Derek ne le connaissait pas autant, il aurait pu jurer que Stiles allait parfaitement bien, en pleine santé. Mais il savait mieux que personne comment il allait. Il pouvait le _sentir_. Stiles était terrifié, impuissant et plus vulnérable que jamais.

"Protéger. Mien !" L'alpha se battit pour sortir. Se battant pour que le corps de Derek fonctionne de nouveau. Et Derek lui permit car il savait que c'était leur seule chance de se sauver.

Sauf que... Cela n'avait pas fonctionné... L'alpha hurla de frustration. La seule chose qu'il réussit à déplacer fut un doigt de la main entre son corps et celui de Stiles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Stiles en le sentant bouger comme un chiot perdu et pitoyable.

"Commencer le processus de guérison." Siffla Derek.

Dans ses yeux brilla une légère teinte rouge alors qu'il empala sa griffe dans sa propre cuisse de toute la force que lui et son loup pouvaient réunir.

OoOo

_Plus tard dans la nuit dans la chambre du plus jeune quand tout fut fini._

"À quoi pensais-tu ?" Engueula Derek à Stiles.

"J'essayais de te sauver la vie !" Cria en retour Stiles avec autant de force.

"Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'être sauvé?!" Aboya Derek

"Oui !" Beugla Stiles en arrière, sa voix d'une octave trop haute.

Derek fut pris de court. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le parfum de Stiles envahisse d'un coup tous ses sens. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Derek renifla l'air.

"Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais mourir."

Il prit une autre profonde respiration, inspirant le parfum de Stiles.

"Tu étais inquiet."

C'était une surprise totale. Stiles ? Inquiet pour lui ? Pourquoi ?

"Arrête de me renifler ..." Répondit Stiles en évitant tout contact avec les yeux de Derek dans une position que l'Alpha de Derek décrirait comme soumise.

À cela, le loup grogna de façon appréciative et possessive. Derek sentit, d'un coup, la chaleur de son corps monter d'environ dix degrés.

Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses pieds de bouger. Traversant ainsi la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et Stiles.

"TOI ! Tu aurais pu mourir !" Tempêta Derek.

Stiles leva les yeux et Derek vit le moment exact où Stiles réalisa qu'il avait raison.

"Ouais ... Bien ... Clairement, je n'ai pas bien réfléchi aux choses ..."

"Ou du tout." Sermonna Derek, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Stiles roula des yeux.

"Tu avais besoin de moi..." Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Derek grogna fort. Il attrapa Stiles par les épaules et le secoua jusqu'à ce que sa tête vacille comme les figurines de chien que l'on trouvait dans les voitures.

"Si je n'avais pas été un Alpha et si je n'avais pas guéri ..."

"Mais tu es un Alpha et tu as guéri." Coupa Stiles en regardant calmement Derek avec ses grands yeux de biche. Touchant celui-ci en plein cœur.

Le loup hurla "Mien !" et Derek céda. Il vit ses propres yeux briller de rouge caractéristique de son statut Alpha dans le miroir de Stiles.

"Mien !" Celui-ci sortit tout seul de la bouche de Derek mais c'était le loup qui parlait. Stiles sourit vivement. Et le cœur de Derek rata un battement. Puis Stiles hocha la tête.

"Tien." confirma-t-il juste une seconde avant que le loup ne réclame sa bouche. Des griffes se formèrent sur le bout de ses doigts alors qu'il commençait à perdre lentement le contrôle.

"Ne déchire pas mes vêtements ... J'ai un peu besoin d'eux ... " Pria Stiles.

Le loup grogna alors qu'il reculait à contrecœur. "Sorti." Commanda-t-il.

"Derek ?" Stiles bégayait. Sa seule réponse fut un autre grondement plus profond. "Le loup… ?" murmura Stiles. "C'est tellement chaud !" Murmura-t-il pour lui-même mais les deux - Derek et son loup - l'entendit.

Ils reniflèrent l'air comme s'ils étaient qu'un. Ils devaient s'assurer de l'excitation de Stiles puisque, maintenant que le Loup était de sortie, il avait besoin de toutes les fragrances du parfum que pouvait projeter l'humain.

Stiles sentait monstrueusement bon. Semblant même être comestible. Comme le plus doux des bonbons qui appartenait à eux et seulement eux.

Le loup laissa échapper un son étrange d'appréciation à chaque vêtement que Stiles enlevait. Comme un striptease. D'abord son T-shirt puis son pantalon avec ses chaussettes. Ses griffes prirent vie, au-delà de tout contrôle. Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure et balança ses hanches.

"Aimes-tu ce que tu vois ?" Taquina Stiles quand il enleva le dernier morceau de tissu protégeant son corps de l'extérieur.

Et le loup gémit en réponse. Stiles sourit et réduit à néant l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. "Nous ne voulons pas que tes vêtements soient déchirés, n'est-ce pas ?" Continua Stiles d'une voix affreusement chaude.

Derek ne pouvait que secouer négativement la tête. Stiles sourit. Il tira doucement la chemise de Derek au-dessus de sa tête puis s'agenouilla pour enlever le pantalon. Juste pour faire bonne mesure, il s'assura de retirer les sous-vêtements de Derek dans le même mouvement.

L'épaisse et dure entre jambes de Derek frappa joyeusement, à l'air libre, son bas ventre. Cela fit gémir le loup sans restriction. Stiles lécha ses lèvres et dévora du regard, les yeux rouges vifs de Derek.

Le loup posa doucement la main sur la tête de Stiles dans une tendre caresse. Ce sera la seule chose tendre que Stiles obtiendrait de lui. Stiles lui sourit comme s'il le savait déjà.

Ce sourire donna envie à Derek de fourrer tout son sexe dans la gorge de Stiles, de le faire s'étouffer puis de le forcer à en prendre plus. Un grognement quitta les lèvres de Stiles alors que celui-ci enroula sa bouche parfaite autour du bout nécessiteux et gonflé de sa bite. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Stiles le suçât goulûment.

"Bon sang, Stiles!" Grogna-t-il, répondant aux besoins du loup. Stiles vrombrit autour de sa queue alors qu'il commençait à bouger la tête et à amener Derek plus profondément à chaque mouvement descendant. L'alpha saisit l'arrière de la tête de Stiles et commencèrent à mouver brusquement ses hanches dans sa bouche chaude et accueillante de son compagnon. Stiles gémit et arrêta tout mouvement, fermant les yeux et ouvrant grand sa gorge. Cette soumission intensifia le plaisir du loup, le rendant fou.

"Sort ta langue… Pour moi." Ordonna à moitié le loup. Stiles gémit pour réponse sous le martèlement implacable qu'il recevait lorsqu'il parvint, en quelque sorte, à suivre son ordre. Un faible grognement partit du plus profond de la poitrine de Derek quand Stiles commença, sournoisement, à tirer sa langue sous la queue et les bourses de Derek à chaque fois qu'il voudrait soumettre sa bouche par des coups de reins. "Ouais ... comme ça !" Le loup continua son rythme qui devenait plus erratique, affamé, rapide et profond qu'avant.

"Assures-toi de tout bien mettre dans ta bouche" requerra Derek, se sentant au bord de l'euphorie. Comme un bon soumis, Stiles fit, une fois de plus, ce qui lui était demandé.

Et ce fut la dernière goutte dont Derek avait besoin pour faire renverser son _vase_ dans la bouche de son amant. Il gicla jet de sperme après jet de sperme dans la gorge déployée de Stiles, avalant le tout sans perdre une seule goutte. Cela ne fit que pousser l'alpha plus loin.

Derek s'agenouilla devant son compagnon, rassasié mais ayant besoin de plus. Il écrasa leurs lèvres ensemble dans un profond baiser qui fit fondre Stiles dans ses bras la seconde d'après.

Stiles céda volontairement la bataille pour la dominance par le biais du baiser, choisissant plutôt de se concentrer sur la petite partie de son esprit qui restait fonctionnelle sur le fait de câliner, toucher et réclamer Derek comme étant le sien avec ses mains.

Quand le loup eut embrassé les lèvres de Stiles, il se leva, tirant Stiles avec lui par le haut des bras. L'hyperactif se mordit, alors, les lèvres en voyant les yeux de Derek briller du flamboyant rouge des alphas. Cela fit quelque chose au loup, le faisant grogner pendant qu'il jeta simplement Stiles sur son petit lit le faisant perdre son souffle dans un sonore "Humph".

Le corps de Stiles n'avait même pas touché sur le dessus de son lit que Derek se précipita vers lui, tirant brusquement ses jambes vers le haut par ses mollets de façon à le plier en deux, l'exposant pleinement aux yeux affamés du loup. Stiles gémit et Derek prit une profonde respiration, l'excitation de son compagnon le frappant fort, faisant revenir à la vie sa queue en rien de temps.

Il se mit rapidement à genoux entre les jambes de Stiles et lécha son ouverture, ses bourses sur le dessous et sa verge turgescente, laissant une bande chaude et ne s'arrêtant seulement qu'une seconde pour prendre le gland de Stiles dans sa bouche puis le sucer durement tout du long. En dessous de lui, Stiles se contenta de gémir et, se sentant entièrement soumis à la volonté de Derek, ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière de plaisir, de bonheur suprême.

Derek passa ses griffes sur les cuisses de Stiles, arrêtant la fellation pour permettre simplement à son loup de goûter au corps accueillant de son compagnon en usant de sa langue, ses dents et ses crocs. S'enfonçant sans mal dans la chaire.

Stiles ne pouvait que prendre ce que Derek lui donnait, en faisant ces incroyables petits bruits qui conduisaient Derek et son loup à la démence.

C'est cela, ajouté à l'odeur de l'excitation de Stiles qui a poussé Derek à se retrouver dure comme rock en un rien de temps.

"Tu ferais mieux d'être prêt ..." prévint Derek avec un dernier contrôle, ses griffes provoquant déjà des petites gouttes de sang sur les cuisses de Stiles. Celui-ci fit simplement un petit bruit et acquiesça à peine de la tête avant que la queue de Derek soit entièrement à l'intérieur de lui dans un seul mouvement de hanche. Stiles hurla dans un mélange de plaisir et de douleur, la tête rejetée dans les oreillers, le dos se cambrant complètement sous l'emprise du Loup.

Derek grogna et se pencha pour lécher le cou de Stiles avant de plonger ses crocs dans l'épaule découverte pendant que ses hanches commencèrent à imprimer, impitoyablement, un mouvement de va-et-vient en son compagnon. Les doigts minces de Stiles s'enroulèrent dans les arrières cheveux de Derek, le maintenant fermement.

Derek était ivre de l'odeur de luxure de Stiles, de son besoin, son désir et son goût puisqu'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Il leva la tête de l'épaule de Stiles et laissa sortir un hurlement aussi puissant qu'un tremblement de terre lorsque le corps de Stiles se contracta autour de lui. Stiles tomba, finalement, sous les assauts que lui infligeait Derek. Il jouit presque d'une force équivalente au hurlement poussé précédemment par son _Big Bad Wolf_.

Derek jouit à son tour, son sexe gonflant dans à l'intérieur de Stiles. Il avait essayé de se retenir, de se contrôler et de se retirer avant que son nœud ne se développe et qu'il soit coincé à l'intérieur de Stiles mais en vain… Tout cela ne se serait pas produit si l'emprise du loup n'aurait été si forte sur lui.

"Je vais te rendre tout rond avec des chiots. Mes chiots !" Gronda l'Alpha alors que son nœud devenait plus gros encore à l'intérieur de Stiles. Commençant par conséquence, le long et délicieux processus d'ejaculer de grands et épais jets à l'intérieur de son compagnon.

Stiles haleta et frissonna mollement tandis que Derek appuyait sa main sur son ventre devenant petit à petit rond et visible. Il avait à peine assez de force pour tirer Derek vers lui et apposer un baiser. N'étant pas facile avec les crocs de Derek qui a cette réalisation les rétracta pour ne pas blesser plus son hyperactif préféré.

Derek reprit lentement le contrôle de son propre corps, l'Alpha reculant empli d'orgueil et de contentement au fait de nouer son compagnon et de le remplir de chiots. Derek embrassa Stiles doucement. Aussi doucement que possible, lui permettant de placer ses jambes autour de sa taille dans une position plus confortable.

"Des chiots ?" miaula doucement Stiles à Derek quand ses fonctions cérébrales c'était remis à fonctionner. Derek cacha son visage dans le creux du cou de Stiles pour couvrir le rougissement de honte qui c 'était répandu jusqu'à sa poitrine.

"Le Loup avait pris le contrôle..." marmonna-t-il pour lui expliquer. Stiles rigola sous lui, ses bras enroulant paresseusement les épaules de Derek et ses doigts caressa les cheveux.

"Je ne vais plus être capable de marcher ..." Se plaignit Stiles. Derek hocha la tête dans le cou de Stiles, toujours trop embarrassé pour le regarder. Stiles rigola à nouveau. "Je t'aime, tu sais." Affirma Stiles un peu plus tard, presque à moitié endormi. Derek sourit. Il leva finalement la tête et embrassa gentiment les lèvres de Stiles.

"Je t'aime aussi ... S'il te plaît, ne te mets pas une nouvelle fois en danger ..." Plaida Derek. Son loup était d'accord avec lui. Stiles renifla en réponse.

"Je vais me mettre dans tous les dangers du monde si cela signifie que je peux te garder en sécurité." Répondit Stiles par défi. Le loup protesta dans l'esprit de Derek, griffant la surface pour re sortir. Derek ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour ne pas le laisser prendre son corps encore une fois. Mais c'était sans compter la détermination de celui-ci. Alors… le loup se réchappa.

"C'est mon travail de te protéger !" Tonitrua le loup, les yeux complètement rouges maintenant. Stiles le regarda sans crainte mais avec amour.

"Les compagnons se protègent mutuellement, Alpha." assura doucement Stiles, sa main caressant la joue de Derek. "Tu es à moi. Alors je suis là pour te protéger aussi." Il posa un petit baiser sur les crocs tendus de Derek.

"Tu es un humain. Fragile."

"Mais pas impuissant." S'opposa Stiles. Derek voulait crier à Stiles de se taire car il essayait de radoucir et d'apaiser une nouvelle fois le loup. Mais il n'avait plus assez de contrôle, ne pouvait plus ramener le loup à l'intérieur. Surtout pas quand le loup a vu le défi dans les yeux de son compagnon.

Le loup grogna fortement et pénétra sévèrement l'intérieur de Stiles, voulant le ravager. Son nœud se bloquant aux abords de Stiles. Les yeux de l'humain roulèrent dans ses orbites instantanément, les dents enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure à la sensation qui traversa tout son corps. Puis, le loup recommença.

"Putain …! Ha !" Laissa échapper Stiles. "Comment tu fais ça?" Gémit-il, sa verge s'était remis à bander encore une fois entre leurs corps moites.

Le loup grogna une nouvelle fois avant de frapper son nœud droit sur la prostate de Stiles, encore et encore.

Stiles pleurnicha de ce trop-plein de plaisir et jouit une fois de plus, se laissant tomber à la merci de l'Alpha.

"Je prends soin de toi." L'informa le loup avant de se retirer dans l'esprit de Derek. Stiles haletait sous lui.

"Ok. C'était ... Intéressant ..."

"C'est toi qui a décidé de défier un Alpha." Derek haussa les épaules sans se rendre compte de ce que son mouvement avait provoqué à l'intérieur du corps de Stiles puisque celui-ci étouffa un gémissement.

"Si tu veux un autre round, laisse-moi me reposer un peu avant."

Derek sourit. Il attira Stiles vers lui, déplaçant une main sous ses reins et l'autre sous ses omoplates, de façon à le soulever puis le reposer sur son torse une fois recouché. Stiles laissa échapper un son choqué à la manipulation.

"Derek, _what a fuck _?! Ow!"

Derek sourit, ses mains malaxèrent les fesses de Stiles et réclama les lèvres de son compagnon. Stiles céda à sa requête en l'embrassant avec ferveur.

Dans le but de les couvrir tous les deux, Derek se releva, avec Stiles dans les bras, pour aller à la recherche de la couverture.

"Putain, Derek ..." Miaula Stiles, le souffle coupé.

"Dors maintenant, je serais sûrement hors de toi au moment où tu te réveilleras."

"Je ne vais certainement pas dormir." Avertit Stiles. Derek souffla du nez, amusé, et parla avec Stiles pendant de longues heures jusqu'à ce que son nœud ait enfin disparu.

Fin.

* * *

Si certain se pose la question du "Pourquoi il y a des mots anglais?" Bah tout silplement parce que je trouvais ça plus classe de les laisser. Après certaines expressions comme "WTF" sont presque intraduisibles en Français.

Voilà.

Gros bisous et on se donne RDV pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
